Undeniable
by CeitEvans
Summary: Ignoring her talent for meddling and rather large crush on Remus Lupin, one of her teachers, Rosie Fanshaw is your typical seventeen year old girl. Oh, except she's a witch. (M rating for language. Sexual content may occur in later chapters)


I'm not sure when I first noticed. Maybe it was the first time I saw him – when he walked by me on the train, stopped, asked kindly how I was, if I was okay. Maybe it was seeing him in the hall – that slight bow and smile he gave when he was introduced. Maybe it was our first class together – how you could tell he was nervous by the small tremor in his hand. Or maybe it was at halloween when he'd seen how scared I was – he'd made a point to stop and reassure me that everything was going to be okay, that we were safe. I can't tell. All I know is that I am hopelessly and undeniably in love.

In love with Professor R. J. Lupin.

My teacher.

Merlin, I really fucked up this time.

I mean, I'm not the kind of girl who does shit like this. I'm Rosie Fanshaw, half-blood, member of Hufflepuff House, the girl who always does her homework, the girl who always wears her tie, not overly clever, not overly stupid, not overly beautiful, not overly ugly – not overly anything, just average.

"You're staring again."

"No, I'm not." I reply quickly, – too quickly – carefully avoiding Sage's suspicious gaze while drawing my eyes away from said love of my life, Professor Lupin, who is currently in the middle of a lecture on shield spells.

She snorts. "If you say so."

I really _really_ don't know what to do this time. Usually, if I fancy a guy I just tend to shorten my skirt and stare at him a lot. Subliminal messaging and all that. Although, it doesn't often work to be honest. And it's definitely not going to work on Professor Lupin. I shouldn't even really attempt it...I've already got the staring part down. Shit I'm staring again. I don't think it was obvious though. It was – Sage is smirking.

"You're pathetic. I hope you know that." Sage says, packing up her books as the bell rings. She's referring, of course, to the fact that I spent the whole lesson drooling over our teacher. Professor Lupin sends us a confused look, frowning. We get that a lot. We have that kind of friendship where we get to be brutally blunt and unnecessarily cruel to one another. It confuses people.

"Better that than a Hufflepuff." I reply cheerfully.

She looks at me. "You are a Hufflepuff."

"I know. Terribly sad, isn't it? Oh well, c'est la vie, I suppose."

"You're mad."

"My, my, full of accusations today, aren't we?"

A quiet cough interrupts our banter. I suppose Professor Lupin doesn't want to have two teenage girls hanging around in his classroom for the next ten minutes, which we probably would have done. I swear, it takes us bloody ages to get anywhere. I realise that I've been staring at him blankly. He raises an eyebrow and I nearly swoon. Sage will probably laugh at me later but it's not my fault she can't appreciate such a fine specimen of the male sex. Oh wait, she's laughing at me now. Shit.

"Sorry sir, we'll be on our way now. Wonderful class by the way." I say this all very rushed and promptly grab Sage before running out of the classroom.

We're in the common room now. Dinner has just finished and Sage is making me do the History of Magic homework. I'm failing to see the point – it's not like Professor Binns even gives a shit but Sage is scary and I tend to do what she tells me. I really need to grow a pair. And by that I mean a pair of balls. Although perhaps, upon further reflection that wouldn't be so useful to me...what with me being a girl and all. It would also, probably, be quite detrimental to my 'seduce Professor Lupin' plan. Still no progress on that front.

"Rosie, focus." Sage says and prods me rather painfully in the stomach.

"Hey! Watch the flab."

"You haven't got any flab so shut the fuck up and do your essay."

Oops, I think I hit a nerve. I have no idea why Sage is always so touchy about her weight. She looks fine to me, besides, I'm pretty sure I saw Tarquin Edgecombe in Ravenclaw staring at her arse in Care of Magical Creatures the other day. He looked appreciative. Perhaps I should tell her.

"Tarquin Edgecombe was checking out your bum."

"What?" She says distractedly, "When?"

"The other day. I think he liked it." I offer.

She looks at me. "You are so weird."

"Yeah, but you're blushing."

Maybe this is the start of something beautiful. I mean, Tarquin McSnootyPants obviously thinks she's hot and she likes clever guys so this could totally work out. I'm going to get Sage a boyfriend. You know, the more I think about it the more I realise how under appreciated I am. I'm a wonderful friend.

"Don't even think about it." Sage says, frowning at my jubliant expression.

"What?" I reply, innocently.

"You're going to try set me up with Tarquin. And that's a no, right there, so don't even bother."

She says that but she doesn't mean it. She really does want Tarquin's babies, she's just being shy. I'll sort it all out. I really am a_ wonderful_ friend.

"I said no."

"Get out my head!"

The question is, how? I mean, I'm pretty busy right now with my 'seduce Professor Lupin' mission but I suppose I'll have to make time for Sage's love life too. She is my best friend, after all. I place down my quill in order to ponder this more seriously. Perhaps I could enlist Martin to the cause?

"Rose. Do. Your. Essay. Or honest to God I will hurt you."

"Fine! Fine! Gosh, you're such a grumpyface."

It'll have to wait until morning. Sage is doing that frown thing she does when she's about to hit you.

(A/N) Hey guys, I know this is a short first chapter but it's just to get an impression of Rosie. I'm hoping to switch tense in subsequent chapters because writing in present is a bitch. It's my first fanfiction in a loooooooong time so I hope you like it!


End file.
